Flarena and her baby
by Maria65
Summary: Flarena has been attacked, and when she was about to have her egg, but difficulties appear when she gets to safety. Why does Carrol leave the temple? Who all is present at the birth of the egg? And what lies ahead of them all with the new egg? Rated T for fight, Flarena and the egg belong to me.


Flarena groaned in pain as she felt herself stretching; some nurse's were with her making sure the egg came out alright. Flarena had recently been attacked by some surviving grublin's, and Carrol was being an ass to her again. Terrador was with her when she got attacked, it was still fresh in her mind. Then again, it was earlier today when she was attacked.

 _ **-Flashback- Flarena and Terrador were walking outside around the temple talking about the baby. Flarena had told Terrador she had decided to name her child Seina.**_

 _ **"Why Seina?" Terrador asked.**_

 _ **"The name sounds sweet, doesn't it?" Flarena asked confused.**_

 _ **"Well..." Terrador trailed off blushing.**_

 _ **"Terry?" Flarena asked confused.**_

 _ **She called him Terry whenever she got confused, and it was something Terrador had wanted her to name her child should it be a girl, which they found out it was a girl.**_

 _ **"Why don't you call your child Terry?" Terrador asked and Flarena frowned.**_

 _ **"Because it sounds too masculine." Flarena said and Terrador pouted making Flarena giggle, and suddenly Terrador stopped her and him from walking further.**_

 _ **"Something doesn't feel right." Terrador said and suddenly Flarena gave a gasp.**_

 _ **"Flarena?" Terrador asked panicked.**_

 _ **"The egg..." Flarena trailed off as she gave a pained whimper.**_

 _ **"Crap!" Terrador said and began to lead her back, but suddenly a group of grublin's came out at them.**_

 _ **Terrador had Flarena hunch down as he began attacking grublin's with Earth attacks, but Terrador was outnumbered and at a disadvantage. Flarena was in pain because she was going to be giving birth to an egg, and Terrador had to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Terrador was hit off Flarena and Flarena stood as she tried to breath fire, but she was in so much pain the fire wasn't as strong as she had hoped. Flarena was attacked from behind by a group of grublin's and fell down. She used a fire shield to protect herself from the beatings and bashing's, but even that didn't stop all attacks from them. Suddenly a blur of blue passed over Flarena, and standing over her, now that her shield was gone; was Carrol, her husband. Flarena smiled at him as he growled threateningly at the grublin's. The grublin's attacked and Carrol blew ice everywhere, hitting the majority of them, and making the rest retreat. Terrador got up from the ground and ran toward them.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Flarena." Terrador said and Flarena smiled weakly and gave another pained whimper.**_

 _ **"What's wrong with her Terrador?" Carrol asked worried.**_

 _ **"She's giving birth to the egg." Terrador said as him and Carrol toke Flarena to the nursery. -Flashback end-**_

Flarena gave another pained whimper, feeling herself contract again. Where was Carrol anyway?

 **With Carrol:** Carrol growled at Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril for they were preventing him from leaving the temple.

"Carrol, as a relative of your's, I order you to stay here." Cyril said.

"Don't order me around Cyril. I'm not a kid anymore, or even for that fact a teenager." Carrol said in a pissed voice.

"No father would leave a child here with a wife; if your were going to be the best father, like you said you would, you would be in the nursery right now with her expecting the baby also." Terrador said, glaring at Carrol slightly.

"Terrador is right Carrol. Go back in their and be a father, expecting the baby." Volteer said, but Carrol growled at them all.

He pushed the all out of the way, and flew out of there; Cyril and Terrador growled, and were about to follow, but Volteer spoke.

"Now is not the time to worry about Carrol. As member's of the Council, and Ignitus friends, we should be in there also expecting a Council members egg. We did the same thing with Ignitus' wife, let's go!" Volteer said, and they all ran to the nursery.

 **Nursery:** When they got there Flarena was having a hard time delivering the egg, and she looked at them with tears in her eyes. Terrador turned to Volteer, looking worried.

"Go get Spyro, and his friends, and family." Terrador said, and Volteer nodded, and turned to leave.

"NO!" Flarena shouted and Volteer stopped.

"They can't know...they'll only wonder why I didn't tell them sooner." Flarena said and gave another pained whimper, and suddenly the Chronicler came in.

"I heard Flarena was deli-." The Chronicler stopped speaking when he saw Flarena having trouble.

"We don't know what to do Ig...I mean Chronicler." Terrador said, knowing who the Chronicler really was.

The Chronicler growled and walked toward Flarena, and nuzzled her cheek, making her relax a bit. The Chronicler began whispering words and sweet-nothings to calm her down, and she gave another pained whimper but her body didn't tense up, and the egg was delivered safely.

"Thank you Chronicler." Flarena said smiling at him, and he nuzzled her cheek again.

"Just glad to see you have delivered the...purple egg?" Chronicler said surprised.

"I should've figured, red and blue do make purple after all." Flarena said smiling at the Chronicler and he chuckled.

"Another purple dragon, what a miracle. Protect her safely, and have you named her?" Chronicler asked Flarena, who smiled.

"Yes, she is going to be called Seina." Flarena said as the nurse's gave the egg to her.

Flarena wrapped her tail around the egg, and laid her head down and went into a deep slumber. She was exhausted, but she needed to guard the egg. She smiled as her eyes closed, and fell asleep, even as the other's left...they could all see a bright future ahead of them.


End file.
